


[邪炎]邪神策（十二）

by MoonFireMY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireMY/pseuds/MoonFireMY
Relationships: 邪炎
Kudos: 8





	[邪炎]邪神策（十二）

魔域之中，光是最难见着的东西。

虽天上的太阳都是一视同仁的照在大陆之上，但魔域的魔气萦绕万载，早就是遮天蔽日，自成一道屏障。

光照不进魔域，更照不进那魔域之中林立的殿堂，也是因此，这魔神殿中虽燃着数盏灯，但那光线和魔气缠在了一起，就有些朦胧昏暗了。

天邪神垂首看着萧炎，他的眼目不受这些魔气的遮蔽，即使是在这样的昏暗之中也能将萧炎跪伏的姿态看得清楚。

那人低垂的双眸，被魔神印控制着不能停下的动作，以及颈项锁骨那片露出的瓷白肌肤，不知为何竟让天邪神感到一丝烦躁。

不，或许让他烦躁的，只是萧炎的那句话而已。

他分明认不出这件衣服。

他分明亲自扼杀了那个名叫萧千的孩子。

站在绝对的掌控者一方的天邪神忽然有些觉不出乐趣来，他一手撑在椅柄上托着头，虽瞧着萧炎的动作，却不发一言。

那本就纯黑的双瞳更为幽暗，仿佛是教人绝望的深渊。

萧炎看不见天邪神的表情，或者说他也无心去在意天邪神是什么样的心情，他垂着的头几乎是已经贴在了天邪神的胯间，一片混乱的思绪之中，萧炎的眉用力的皱在一起，那带了一丝落寞之色的笑容也很快褪去。

他意识到自己不该说出那样的话。

正如他在万魔殿时对天邪神所说的，这邪魔，已不是萧千。

有无数的生灵被他屠杀，有无数的位面因他破碎，甚至是几日前的北荒之丘，他为了恢复实力，生生吞噬了数万血食。

天邪神已然是纯粹的恶。

如此想来，萧炎倒觉得思绪明晰了一些。

他告诉天邪神一道假名，他让天邪神寻他千载万载，这两件事，或许只是点燃天邪神那无限蔓延的“恶”的火星。

原本在萧炎看来，这两件事不足以让天邪神对他报复至此，但对于心中全无善念的天邪神来说，这两件事，或许已经给了他让萧炎痛不欲生的理由。

这样的天邪神，就算是说起了那些过去的记忆，也不该让他越过心中的防线才是。

过去的那些记忆是属于过去的萧千，却不是属于现在的天邪神。

萧炎的手木然的碰到了天邪神的性器，他鼻尖嗅到的男性气味欲浓，但脑中的混乱却反而拧成了一根清晰的线。

毋须被那些过去所羁绊，他与这天邪神的关系只该有一个，便是敌人。

萧炎的脸庞上已是蔓延开森森冷意，天邪神还疲软的性器垂在他的脸庞，他甚至觉得自己下一秒会吐出什么东西来，但身体却不顾其主人不甘心的、厌恶的心情，忠诚的执行着天邪神所下的命令。

粉嫩柔软的舌尖从萧炎微启的薄唇之中探出，萧炎一手扶着天邪神的性器，小舌仔细的舔过那还柔软的器官。

天邪神给萧炎下的命令，是舔。

那侵入脑袋的味道让萧炎难堪至极，若是天邪神解了萧炎的禁制，他定是毫不犹豫的咬上去，让天邪神下半辈子直接告别所有情事。

可惜，天邪神不会给萧炎这样的机会。

他半晗着眸子，换了一只手撑着头，看着自己的性器在萧炎的侍弄下逐渐变得硬挺、灼热。

萧炎的舌温热，软滑，但显然他并不太会做这种事。

魔神印的命令只是告诉了他要做这件事，至于要怎么做，那都是按照萧炎自身的常识在行动。

他沿着天邪神性器的根部向上舔弄，那可爱的舌头明明能很简单的挑起一个男人情欲，但它的主人却偏偏一点技术也没有，只是干巴巴的来回挪动。

也应当如此。

毕竟，这位炎帝大人该是第一次这样伺候人，以前的他，应该是被娇妻伺候的一方才是。

天邪神有些恶意的想着，嘴角倒是不由自主的露出了一丝笑意，先前消退下去的兴趣，倒是因为萧炎这笨拙的动作而重新的点燃了。

萧炎到底是个什么样的人，这几日盘旋在内心的疑惑究竟有什么样的答案……这些皆可日后慢慢的去试探、确认。

而现在，他需要的是好好的教会他的“萧妃”，何为服侍。

天邪神脚尖微动，雪白的靴子轻轻踩上了萧炎的大腿，他点了点，留下一个足印，笑道：“你这技术，实在是差得很。”

萧炎的舌还在天邪神的性器上游移，他无法完整的说出一句话，只好挪动视线，瞪着上方的天邪神。

殊不知这般的上目线可爱的勾人，天邪神眼神暗沉了几分，他收回脚，低声道：“罢了，本神便教你一个快速进步的办法。”

萧炎知道天邪神是狗嘴里吐不出象牙来的。

事实证明也的确如此。

只见天邪神抬着下巴，示意着，“你用手碰碰你那处，弄弄清楚是哪里舒服，照着用舌头舔便是。”

萧炎面上羞恼登时更甚，可那表情之下，萧炎的手却是朝着自己的腿间抚摸而去了。

本就快掉下的外袍因为这动作又滑下不少，萧炎的手被袖袍遮住了一小半，只有那如玉的手指露在外面，扯开了那还穿着整齐的亵裤，碰到了自己的欲望。

萧炎口中嗯啊出一声呻吟，但又被舌头舔弄时的水声掩盖下去了。

接到了命令的身体纯粹的追求快感，萧炎也并非是全然没有过体验的毛头小子，他的手指摩挲到性器的顶端，带来一阵酥麻之后，他的舌尖也紧跟着舔弄到天邪神的顶端。

天邪神眯了眯双目，夸奖一般的为萧炎将凌乱的发丝别到耳后。

“原来萧妃弄到这处，会觉得舒服，本神记下了。”

萧炎狠狠的合上双目，人都有自己的底线，自己的尊严，萧炎本就自尊心高，能忍下天邪神的几次欺侮，是不得不忍。

但此刻天邪神仿佛是连萧炎的最后一块遮羞布也要扯掉，脑海之中，一个疯狂的念头一闪而过。

若他此时此刻不顾这被控制的灵力，直接用本源火焰帝焱引燃所有的灵力自爆，能否带着这天邪神一同下那地狱？

眼皮猛然掀开，萧炎漆黑的双眸看向天邪神，森冷的眸子中竟带上了一丝狰狞。

天邪神隐约察觉到了一丝不安，但他自视甚高，不觉得在这控制住了身体与灵力的魔神印下，萧炎能翻出了自己的掌控。

他瞧着萧炎眼含杀意的模样，淡然道：“既然会舔了，便含进去，继续吧。”

萧炎的舌终于收了回去，他身子微微直起些许，随即张开口，浅浅的将天邪神的性器含进去些许。

他的嘴巴小，一下子吞不进去这全部的欲望，仅仅是这般，那脸颊上也被顶弄出一个弧度，像是偷吃的小动物，可爱至极。

对于天邪神来说，这是一个让他也有些血脉偾张的画面，但萧炎却只觉得难受非常。

嘴巴被强行撑开的滋味不好受，但比起生理上，心理上的厌恶更为无法忍受，但他只能服从命令，努力的动着脑袋，张开嘴，将天邪神的欲望吞得更深。

来不及咽下去的唾液沿着嘴角滑落下来，浸湿了萧炎的下巴和脖颈，也弄脏了天邪神的衣裤，萧炎好不容易吞进去三分之二，收不好的牙齿轻轻的撞着天邪神性器的皮肤。

同样也是笨拙的不行。

天邪神抬起手，微微按住萧炎的后脑，让他彻底的吞了进去。

萧炎霎时发出了一声呜咽，他眼角泛起了红，然后又很快漫上了一层水光，沿着脸颊滑下了一串生理性的眼泪。

真的，太难受了。

甚至比万魔殿的那场性爱还要让人厌恶。

萧炎的脸几乎埋在了天邪神的胯间，喉咙都被侵犯到的感觉让他几欲呕吐，偏手上未被喊停的动作还在持续的带来一阵阵快感，萧炎觉得自己几乎要窒息，好在脑子反而清醒异常。

他计算着脑海里那个疯狂想法的可能性。

天邪神这几日似乎并未闭过关，他还与北荒之丘时一样，处于破开封印之后的虚弱期。

而这个虚弱期的天邪神是他与武祖联手可以勉强压制的，他若是在这么近的距离自爆……

天邪神的性器在萧炎口中用力顶弄，以至于萧炎的眼泪似乎停不下来，天邪神笑了笑，伸出手去擦拭萧炎的泪水。

他的指尖即将触碰到萧炎的面颊。

就在此时，那眼泪，却似被蒸发了一般，无了踪影。

天邪神怔了一下，但几乎是立刻，他就感觉到了从萧炎的皮肤之下散发出的灼热温度。

那温度犹如铜炉，犹如太阳，只消一个引子，便能即可引爆。

活了数万年的天邪神瞬间意识到了萧炎的目的。

他要自爆！

他居然要自爆！！

血誓锁了这人的灵魂。

魔神印锁了这人的身体与灵力。

但他竟然——

竟然还是抓不住这个人吗？！

“萧炎！”他眉心邪目大动，甚至是那两侧至今未曾睁开过的邪目，也在此刻猛然睁开，“给本神停下！！”

停下的是萧炎含住天邪神欲望的动作和自我抚慰的动作。

而天邪神也猛然起身，他坐着的椅子东倒西歪的滚到了一旁，萧炎也因此吐出了那天邪神的欲望，天邪神随意的掩好衣袍，神色阴沉的蹲下身，靠近萧炎。

萧炎的身体温度愈发高，天邪神用魔神印探查一番，气的周身魔气冲天而起。

“好！好！好！好一个炎帝萧炎！引燃灵力……”

天邪神额上三只邪目魔光大胜，他撤去了魔神印对萧炎身体的控制，全心的压制住萧炎灼热的灵力。

萧炎便在此刻抬起头，抓住了天邪神的手，不让他有机会逃过这场自爆。

他遭受了肆虐的双唇红润若滴血，而他眼中的疯狂在此时反而归于淡然。

“这样的结局……”萧炎勾起唇角，许久未见的洒然一笑，道：“也算是个干净利落，不枉此生。”

天邪神散发的魔气顷刻将旁边的桌椅碾为齑粉，他唤出数道魔光封印加于萧炎身上，随即突然将萧炎抱起，朝着魔神殿外走去。

“萧炎，本神日后再同你算这笔帐！”

萧炎不知他要去何处，燃烧的灵力本该到了引爆的时候，偏真被天邪神的封印压下去了不少，萧炎只好继续抓着天邪神，有些疲惫的笑道：“待会儿炸起来，一瞬间的事，倒是便宜你了。”

天邪神不语，只飞快的朝着一个地方走去。

这其实只有数息的距离，但萧炎却很快有些头脑不清醒了，迷迷糊糊之间，他看见天邪神带着自己进了一处幽暗的殿堂。

萧炎看不太清这殿中景色，但却知晓天邪神在这殿中找出了什么东西，紧接着，一个同样灼热的圆形物体，被他狠狠的塞进了萧炎的口中。

附着在灵力上燃烧的火焰，开始朝着那物体涌去。

是……他给萧千的火珠……？

-

大概会开始回忆篇了

然后说下，天邪因为知道人他救得回来，然后误会又还没解开，觉得萧炎以前背叛他，所以现在就是气，就是非常气非常气。


End file.
